


Prompto Argentum Takes on the World

by Moggiye20



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Cockslut!Prompto, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Condoms, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Electro play, Exhibitionism, F/M, Gangbang, Glaivebang, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Reverse Cowgirl, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, Spitroasting, Throne Sex, but like with magic, checking in for consent while fucking, mentions of other pairings, respecting boundaries, so much more dangerous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-02-04 12:37:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12771231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moggiye20/pseuds/Moggiye20
Summary: And by world, I mean, he takes all the Glaive dick. And accidentally takes on the King's dick. Somehow keeps it secret from the chocobros. Yeah, Prompto's got this.





	1. Glaive Gangbang

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the mood for some cockslut!Prompto but there isn't much written so I've set out to fix it. And 10000% consent is like a huge turn on for me (TAKE FUCKING NOTE HENTAI). Also, I had like 90% of this written in a day, cause it's also Regis Week on facebook so I felt motivated to really get this out. I want to have all 5 parts posted this week. :) Enjoy!

Prompto leaned against the bar, checking out the scene before him. Noctis was suppose to join him (though their destination was to be a far ritzier place, than a seedy nightclub in Little Galahd) but he’d said Ignis would have both their heads if he found out their were partying the night before an important early morning meeting. So here he was. He wasn’t too sure what they’d put in the two drinks he’d ordered, but damn did he feel like he could take on anything. Grinning, he set his sights on exactly what he wanted to take on, and made his way through the crowds, politely ignoring the writhing bodies in the shadows of the alcoves.

Nyx Ulric, full time soldier of the Kingsglaives and part time cock tease. Prompto cherished and hated when their paths crossed. Nyx was a complete flirt every time and Prompto was determined to take him up on his coy remarks.

The man in question was sitting in the back corner on a ratty couch, the drinks on the low table in front of him suggesting either the man drank like a fish, or he was out with friends. Nyx’s eyebrows shot up in surprise seeing Prompto approach him. “Chocobo, you’re a little far away from home,” he spoke over the music. His eyes grew concerned and he looked around, no doubt searching for the wayward prince.

“It’s just me tonight,” Prompto answered the unspoken question. “I came looking for a good time, Nyx Ulric,” he said, straddling Nyx’s lap, “Am I in the right place?”

“Urgh!” Nyx hesitantly set his hands on Prompto’s denim covered legs. “Wait, I thought you and Prince Noctis were a thing?”

Prompto laughed. “Rumours, dude, same rumours that say we’re both sleeping with Gladio and Ignis. I promise I am a free and very consenting man. Question is, are you?”

Instead of replying, Nyx grabbed him by the collar of his grey shirt and pulled him in, kissing him hard. Prompto settled against him, hands cupping Nyx’s face as he eagerly licked into his mouth. Nyx shifted and soon had Prompto beneath him on the couch, lazily grinding their hips together. His kissed down Prompto’s chin to his ear, nibbling on the lobe. “Want to take this somewhere else?”

“Too shy for a little public indecency?” _What. Where the hell did that come from??_

Nyx chuckled into his neck. “I didn’t take you for the exhibitionist type.”

Prompto rolled his hips upwards, earning a hiss from him. “I’d be more than happy to prove you wrong.”

“I’m not alone, the guys can get a bit… handsy. I’ll tell them to back off though.”

“You regularly share your conquests?” Prompto grinned. “Dirty old man.”

Nyx smirked at him. “Only free and very consenting conquests.”

~~~

And that was what Luche and Tredd returned to with fresh drinks; Nyx leaning back into the couch with Prompto kneeling between his thighs, sucking him off.

“Woah, is that the prince’s puppy?” Tredd asked, setting Nyx’s drink aside before sitting next to him.

“Aiming for treason, Ulric?” Luche teased, watching the scene with interest, taking a sip of his own drink before putting it down with the others.

Nyx ran his fingers through Prompto’s hair, his hand tightening when he twisted his tongue _just_ right. “They’re just friends,” he moaned, “He’s a free man.”

Luche raised an eyebrow and grabbed the table, pulling it away from the couch so he could kneel behind Prompto. “Yeah? How free?” He grinned when he rested his hands on Prompto’s ass and the blond pushed back into them, the invitation clear.

Tredd shifted closer to Nyc and pulled his cock out. He grabbed Prompto’s hand, wrapping it around the half-hard shaft. “How’s his mouth?” He asked, grabbing a packet of lube from his pocket. Tredd tore it open and dribbled it on his cock to give Prompto’s hand more pleasurable glide.

“S’good,” Nyx hissed, gently pushing Prompto’s head down to take more of him in, letting go when the blond gagged. “Sorry.”

Prompto waved his free hand, pulling back to get a deep breath of air. He licked along the underside of his cock. “You gonna do something other than grope my ass?”

Luche slapped his ass in response, earning squeak before Prompto returned to the task at hand. Reaching around, Luche fumbled with his belt and pants before getting it all undone so he could slide them down to his knees with his navy briefs. “I was expecting chocobo printed boxers,” he commented, spreading Prompto’s cheeks.

“They’re in the wash,” Prompto quipped, licking the tip of Nyx’s cock, his hot breath sending shivers up the Glaive’s spine.

Luche scoffed at him, his comment dying in his throat when he touched Prompto’s slick hole. “Eager much?” He pressed two fingers into Prompto, pulling out to press another in alongside them when he felt little resistance.

“Donnn-Don’t slut shame me, or you can sit in the corner and watch,” Prompto moaned, squeezing Tredd tighter than he meant to. With his free hand, he reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a condom. Tearing into it, he rolled it onto Nyx’s cock and got up, kicking his shoes off to take his pants off. He took his shirt off as well, because it just seemed weird to have it on without pants.

Luche stepped back. “So, how are we doing this?”

Prompto straddled Nyx backwards, grabbing his cock to slowly sink on to it. “Ah, I’ll, ah, blow you two.” His hip movements were jerky and awkward as he attempted to multitask taking all their dicks at once. Nyx helped him by taking over, holding his hips up and leisurely fucking into him. Prompto’s cock twitched at the manhandling and he mewled around Tredd’s cock before switching to Luche’s. Both Glaives had a hand in his hair, tugging but otherwise letting him set the pace. When Nyx began fucking into him hard, Prompto had to let go so he could lean back into Nyx, crying out. “Nyx, Nyx, I’m gonna come!”

“Do it,” Luche hissed,, as Tredd squated down to grip Prompto’s cock so he could suckle the tip. Prompto jerked in their hands, gushing his seed into Tredd’s mouth. “How’s he taste?”

Tredd stood up, wiping his mouth. “Someone’s been on the pineapple diet.” The both slowly jerked their cocks as Nyx continued to pump fast and hard into Prompto’s pliant body, chasing his orgasm. Nyx sunk his teeth into Prompto’s shoulder, his hips stilling as he filled the condom.

“You good for another round?” Luche asked as Nyx hauled Prompto off him, setting him next to him, taking care not to lose the condom on his spent cock. He got up and Luche quickly took his spot.

Prompto gave him a silly grin. “Yeah dude, go for it.”

When Nyx came back from disposing of his condom, he found Luche and Tredd spitroasting Prompto on the couch. “Couldn’t give him a moment to catch his breath?” He complained, though his voice lacked any real concern. He was too busy enjoying the sight of the naked body between their clothed bodies.

“He’s the one who jumped us,” Luche replied, hands tight on Prompto’s hips.

Nyx pushed the empty bottles and their barely touched drinks aside so he could sit on the coffee table for a front row view. Tredd’s breathing grew harsher as he throat fucked him. “I wanna come on your face,” he panted, pausing long enough for Prompto to give his consent before he sat back, jerking his cock, jizz spurting over Prompto’s lips and cheeks. “Damn, Ulric, you’ve created a monster,” Tredd said, watching Prompto run his fingers over his messy face to scoop the come off and lick it off.

“Can’t be a bad thing if it’s getting your dick wet,” Nyx said.

Luche groaned, grinding his hips against Prompto’s as he came. He leaned over Prompto to catch his breath, pausing when he heard Prompto mutter something. “What was that?”

“This totally beats a romantic night out to lose my virginity,” Prompto groaned.

Luche laughed, slipping out of him. “You’re very welcome.”


	2. Locker Room "Quickie"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Glaive gangbang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I lied, so Crowe threatened me with a bad time if I didn't give her some Prompto loving and Prompto started whining about missing out on throne sex, so there'll be 8 parts. (one of those parts is a surprise guest :3 NO ARDYN NOT YOU)

“Impressive dodging, Nyx,” Crowe commented, casually unbuckling her gear as they left the training grounds for the locker room. “I almost hit you with that last firaga spell.”

Nyx looked at his singed arm. “Yeah, almost. Thanks for helping me clean up, by the way. Slackers.”

Crowe tilted her head, clearly hearing something Nyx couldn’t. “More like they were eager for something in the locker room besides a shower.”

Nyx raised an eyebrow and pushed the door open. They were greeted to the sight of Sonitus and Axis double teaming Prompto on the bench, while Tredd was occupying his mouth.

Crowe bumped into Nyx. “Wha-- Holy shit, is this why you guys keep ditching training early?!”

Prompto made a muffled noise of surprise hearing her voice.

“Really? The locker room?” Nyx said, exasperated.

“Khara is keeping watch, fuuuuck,” Tredd groaned, the back of his head hitting the lockers, as he fucked Prompto’s mouth.

Crowe walked over, squatting down to get a closer look of where Sonitus and Axis’ cocks were disappearing into Prompto. “How--Doesn’t that hurt?”

“You stretch before you go for a run, right?” Nyx said casually, like there wasn’t graphic fucking happening right in front of him. “Same concept, except lube. Lots of lube. Amazing what the human body can handle.”

“You jerks have been holding out on me,” Crowe snarled, standing. “If I hadda known this piece of ass was on the market...”

Tredd laughed. “I don’t know if the baby chocobo can handle your style, Crowe.”

She shrugged and continued getting undressed. “Guess we’ll find out later, huh?” She winked at the wide eyes Prompto sent her way before she wandered off to the showers.

Nyx leaned against the door, arms crossed, and watched as the three Glaives thoroughly used and wrecked Prompto. Tredd had just came down Prompto’s throat, when Axis snarled at Sonitus, “Stop playing with his dick, you're going to make me jizz!”

“Not my problem you have no stamina.” Sonitus laughed, twisting his hand making the blond between them mewl. Axis growled, digging his fingers into Prompto’s gyrating hips, his own hips stilling as he came.

Sonitus helped hold Prompto up so Axis could get off the bench and get rid of his condom. Sonitus laid Prompto down on the bench and pushed his knees to his chest. “Wish you’d let us fill you up. You’d look so fucking hot dripping with come. I love sloppy seconds,” he said, running his cock over Prompto’s gaping hole.

Prompto held his knees up. “Rules are rul--ah!” He cried out when Sonitus pushed into him roughly, holding him by his ass to keep him from getting fucked off the bench.

When they finished, Nyx walked over and helped Prompto stand (read: held him up) and got him into the nearest shower stall. He quickly undressed and joined Prompto under the warm water. “You’re insatiable,” he murmured, when Prompto pressed up against him to lazily mouth at his pec. While Nyx massaged his hair with shampoo, Prompto’s fingers wandered down to grip his hard cock.

“Your fault for being such a tease,” Prompto murmured, ducking his head into the spray to rinse the soap out before he carefully dropped to his knees.

“You don’t have to,” Nyx said, though he rested a hand on Prompto’s head.

“No I don’t,” Prompto agreed, but licked a stripe up his cock anyway.

Nyx groaned softly and let him do his thing, not like he was going to last long anyway. Prompto pulled off him just as he starting to come, letting Nyx streak his face with seed. “Fuck, you filthy little heathen,” he hissed, hauling Prompto to his feet to kiss him hard. 

“I like to think it’s helping with Kingsglaive and Crownsguard relations,” Prompto joked.

Nyx laughed. “Not really, but keep trying, I’m sure it’ll help eventually.”


	3. Crowe's Chocobo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowe keeps Prompto to herself for a night.

“Please, please,” Prompto begged, twitching in his restraints.

Crowe had him tied down to her bed with a spreader bar holding his knees apart and other holding his ankles even farther apart. Face down, his wrists were tied to the bar holding his ankles. Crowe sat back on her heels to survey her handiwork. His ass was cherry red from the spanking she’d given him earlier and red lines were creeping up his back from the bouts of electricity she used on him. Probably not what the king had in mind when he granted her his magic. But whatever.

She reached for the plug she’d left in his ass and pushed it in further. “Gosh, you’re so beautiful like this. I can see why the guys are constantly vying for your attention.”

“Hngh,” Prompto responded intelligently. “Crowe, please let me come, please!”

“I suppose you have earned the right,” Crowe sighed. She pressed a button on the plug turning the vibrations on. She tapped it a couple more times to increase the intensity before standing to settle her hand on his shoulder. “Just like this, baby, lemme watch you fall apart.” Arcs of electricity spread from her hand across his skin and Prompto cried out, jerking in his bonds. 

He had no idea which way to go, he was so focussed on the tickling sensation on his skin that his orgasm hit him like a freight train out of nowhere. He was flying on cloud nine with no intention to return. When he finally did return to the land of the living, Crowe had undone his restraints and had him lying on his back, massaging his leg. He shifted a bit and realised she’d put a towel over his wet spot. And the plug had been removed from his ass, which made him pout.

“Hey pretty chocobo, how you doing?” She asked. She reached over and grabbed a water bottle from the nightstand. Uncapping it, she stuck a straw in it and held it out to Prompto to sip at his leisure until he flopped his head back. She set it back on the nightstand and moved to massage his other leg.

“S’good,” he slurred, fingers spreading over the cotton mattress cover. “Kin’a wanna suck some dick, though.”

“Yeah? You think Nyx earned that?” She glanced in the corner where her fellow Glaive had been watching the proceedings quietly, though not without interest, if the bulge in his jeans was anything to go my.

“Probably, but I wanna suck yours, if that’s cool.” Prompto blinked at her, trying to focus through the hazy cloud he was still surfing on.

Crowe smiled, lowering his leg. “Yeah, that’s cool.” She moved around the bed to straddle his head, lowering her wet cunt to his eager face. Expecting inexperience, Crowe was not prepared for Prompto to dig right in and feast on her like it was his last meal or a contest. Gripping her headboard, Crowe moaned loudly and ground her hips downwards, crying out when Prompto’s fingers snuck in to press into her while he suckled on her clit. She toyed with her right nipple as Prompto alternated between finger fucking her and flicking at her clit. 

Crowe rode his face hard, spasms spiking up her spine as she gushed all over him. Panting, she shakily got off him, flopping to the other side on the bed with a huff. “Holy fuck kid,” she said breathlessly, “I thought I was your first.”

Nyx finally got up, grabbing a wet cloth from the bathroom and returning to wash Prompto’s happy face. 

“You are?” Prompto said, confused. “That was good, though right? Cause--”

“Kid, I will set fire to those jerks if they think they’re getting you all to themselves,” Crowe warned. “If I was your first, where the hell did you learn to do that?”

The two glaives watched as Prompto turned an interesting shade of red. “Gladio said it was like eating a peach,” he mumbled. “Fucking lied, it’s way better and messier than that.”

Nyx laughed and shucked his jeans. He grabbed the tossed blankets on the floor, throwing them over Prompto and Crowe before sliding in beside Prompto, ignoring how his hard, boxer covered cock was digging into Prompto’s tender backside.

“That was an interesting scene,” Nyx said after a moment of silence. “How long did it take you to control how much lightning to use?”

Crowe had a nasty grin. “Trips outside the wall, first was learning how to summon it and hit moving targets, then learning how to hold back from trying to fry everything in the area. Tredd was a lovely subject to experiment on.” She curled up to face Prompto. “Took months, but so worth the look on your face, chocobo.”

“I’m never going to lose that stupid name,” Prompto complained, though his words lacked heat.

“Nope,” Crowe agreed.

Prompto rolled his hips against Nyx’s. “Think you earned a good fuck, Nyx.”

Nyx smiled through his groan, and gently bit Prompto’s shoulder. “Later, aftercare first.”

“I can’t believe you’re cockblocking yourself for cuddles,” Prompto murmured, lacing his fingers with Nyx’s and bringing their joined hands up to his chest.

“You got it bad, man,” Crowe whispered to Nyx, shaking her head.

Nyx refrained from answering either of them and instead buried his face into Prompto’s hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Looking over the previous chapter and this one it occurred to me that Nyx is acting like Prompto's pimp or something. Lmao seriously not the case xDDD He's just around for safety in case an extra set of hands are needed.


	4. Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis takes notice of Prompto. But not like that, cause that'd be gay. :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting two chapters today cause this one has no porn.

“You seem different.”

Prompto looked at Noctis, after putting a bullet in the head of the alien he was fighting. They were at the arcade, enjoying a rare afternoon off together. “Thanks, I think?”

Noctis flushed. “I mean it in a good way, like I mean you seem more confident. Less skittish.”

Prompto grinned. “Guess those training exercises Gladio’s been putting me through these last few months are paying off.”

Noctis shook his head. “No, it’s really recent, and when did you start getting chummy with the Glaives?”

Prompto felt pretty awesome not twitching and missing his next shot. “Er, what?”

“I saw you chatting with, uh, Soni?”

“Sonitus?”

“Yeah him.”

Prompto had a weird smile on his face. “Uh, yeah he was giving me some pointers. Since I’m complete crap with close range anything, the Marshal had me try long range weapons. The Crownsguard aren’t really trained for that, so Sonitus has been helping me out.”

“Hmm.” Noctis side eye him as he pulled his phone out. “Well, I’m just happy you found your calling. Gladio says your accuracy is second to none.”

“I guess video games really are a good thing!” Prompto laughed. He really had no way to explain to his best friend he was fucking his way through the Glaives. They treated him with more respect when he was on his knees servicing them than the Crownsguard did when he was sparring with them. ‘ _Besides, it’s really none of his business who you spend your private time with._ ’ Ha, private, did getting DP’d in the Glaive locker room count as private time?

“What’re you giggling about?”

“Uh, that joke Iggy made last night, real classic pun that was,” Prompto babbled, wincing when his character died.

Noctis groaned, rolling his eyes, pushing him aside for his turn. 

Yeah, Noctis did not need to know what was going on. It’d probably soil his reputation if the public found out anyway. Plausible deniability.


	5. Glorious Glory Holes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the king gets in on that action the Glaives have been keeping to themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, okay not finally, so to speak, but I finally get to post about that hot silver fox!! <3 <3

Regis waved to the last straggler from the council meeting, heading into the elevator. Instead of selecting his floor, he pushed the third floor button. Arriving at the selected floor, he made his way to the bathroom, checking the corridor for any lingering souls before pushing the door open. 

This was a thrilling little secret of his. He awkwardly checked for anyone in the stalls before he went into the stall on the far end of the bathroom. The stall with a circular hole crudely cut into the wall. Locking the door, he was startled when a pair of feet hit the floor. “You are late.” A soft, very male, rather familiar voice spoke.

This was new.

They had been meeting in secret weekly for a couple of months now and words were never exchanged. Fingers would simply poke out and Regis would have to be a naive virgin not to know what that meant.

He couldn't recall what made him decide to risk everything to have his cock sucked by a nameless Citadel employee but damnit it all it was worth the risk of scandal.

Instead of replying, he set his cane aside, unzipped his slacks, and pulled his half hard cock out. Pushing it through the hole, he sighed as a wet heat enveloped him. He hates having the wall separating them. He wanted nothing more than to run his fingers through the nameless man’s hair. Would it be long enough to grip so he could throat fuck him? Regis liked to think so. He thrust his hips against the stall wall, biting his lip when the man moaned around him.

He pulled off his cock, licking the tip. “I wanna feel your hands on me, please!” He begged, jerking him off.

_Bad idea! Bad idea!_ Regis ignored the rational part of his brain and reached over to unlock his stall door in response, the locking sliding loudly.

The man wasted no time clambering to his feet and hurrying to his stall. Regis sat down on the toilet, eyes widening when Prompto Argentum and entered, shutting and locking the door behind him. 

“You--”

Prompto had the grace to look a little sheepish as he lowered himself to his knees before his king. “Yeah,” he cleared his throat, “I, uh, might have an oral fixation? I knew who you were by your shoes, but I’ve never told anyone, honest, Your Majesty! Your dick is just, wow, it’s so good, sir. Please, can I keep sucking you off?” He raised his hands to rest them above Regis’ knees, not touching without the man’s permission.

Regis’ cock dribbled with precome at Prompto’s words. “You may,” he said, his voice rough. He was momentarily worried when Prompto dove for his crotch, like a starving man at a chunk of bread. His worries quickly disappeared and he leaned back against the tank of the toilet, moaning quietly. He raised a hand to gently run his fingers through Prompto’s hair and tightened them, though still allowing the blond to set the pace. Prompto bobbed his head a few times before, pressing down, burying his nose into Regis’ pubes. Regis couldn’t resist bucking his hips, when he felt Prompto’s throat contract around him. “Sorry,” he whispered, loosening his hold on his hair. Prompto whined around his cock and grabbed the king’s hand, holding it to his head. 

Getting the message, Regis gripped his hair and began gently throat fucking him, gradually picking up the pace, as the lewd noises Prompto’s mouth was making went straight to his cock (there’s a pun there somewhere). Panting, Regis attempted to find the words to warn Prompto he was going to come. Prompto took the decision out of his hands and buried his face into his crotch again, holding there as Regis began to spurt. Finishing, Regis let go, feeling sated and boneless. Prompto pulled away, licking his softening cock clean before carefully tucking him back in his trousers. Regis reached for him and ran his fingers over his red lips. Prompto looked completely wrecked. “Beautiful,” he murmured, his cock giving a feeble twitch when Prompto licked his thumb.

“You need to leave, Your Majesty, before you’re missed,” Prompto said quietly, his voice ruined. 

Regis gestured to him. “What about you?” It was un-gentleman-like behaviour to leave his partner unsatisfied.

Prompto’s already flushed face went darker. “Like I said, oral fixation. I, uh, started wearing condoms because of it.”

That. That should not have sounded so hot. Oh to be twenty again. “Oh,” Regis said weakly. 

Prompto smirked and stood up, stretching like a satisfied cat before helping Regis to his feet and slowly switching places with him so he could sitting down. “Go, Your Majesty, I’ll follow out later to avoid suspicion.”

“Thank you, Prompto,” Regis said sincerely.

Prompto beamed at him. “Anything to serve the crown.”

~~~~

Regis was wandering down the third floor with Clarus in tow, days later, when he saw the bathroom had tape and a do not enter sign over it. “What’s this?”

“Ah, Councilman Carpentarius noticed someone had vandalised one of the bathroom stalls and had put in a requisition form to have it fixed.” Clarus said. “He also demanded the video footage of the area to find out who the culprit was, but when Glaive Khara attempted to find the files, they had already been deleted. In fact, that camera,” -he pointed to a corner that would have had a perfect view of the bathroom door- “was dismantled over a month ago.”

“Interesting,” Regis murmured, his heart rate spiking. “It begs the question of what sort of tomfoolery was happening in there. Remind me to thank Councilman Carpentarius for taking action to put a stop to it all.” ‘ _More like remind me to send him out beyond the Wall for road reconstruction surveys, blasted cockblock._ ’

“Of course, Your Majesty.”


	6. Gracing the Throne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helping ease His Majesty's stress is no easy feat, but Prompto is happy to rise to the challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ack in my haste to post this before bed I completely forgot to add credit T-T 
> 
> Art credit goes to my darling husband, at zva-redink.tumblr.com , https://www.pillowfort.io/ZVA-RedInk (NSFW pages) zayvenart.tumblr.com

“Have you any idea why His Majesty is in a bad mood?”

Regis was pulled away from his foul thoughts when the words drifted up from the garden. He was sitting on the balcony of the second floor, enjoying a quiet moment to himself.

“No idea, Reginald speculates someone broke his favourite brandy bottle.”

“Well, whatever happened I hope the asshole who is the cause of all this pays. His Poor Majesty hasn’t been happy all week.”

Regis winced. He thought he was hiding it better than that. It had been nearly a month since the bathroom had been fixed and maybe he’s being a little petulant, but any self-respecting single man would be too if their only form of sexual release --outside of using Mrs. Palm-- was taken away from them. And it wasn’t like he could just acquire a consort, though the scandalized looks on the council’s face would be tempting.

Sighing, Regis took one more look at the night sky, missing what it looked like before the wall went up.

He walked back in, and was headed for the elevator when he saw a figure with blond hair down the hall. Tipping his head to the side, he watched as the person turned to him before disappearing into the door that lead to the council seats in the throne room. Curiosity had the better of him and Regis followed the person inside.

Quietly shutting the door behind him, he blinked when he realised the blond man was no other than Prompto. Prompto stood before the throne itself, stroking the armrest with his finger tips.

“Word through the grapevine says his Majesty has been in a bad mood lately,” Prompto said conversationally, “So bad he’s sent half his council out on his stead for goodwill trips into the city and beyond the wall.”

Regis scoffed quietly, approaching him. “Nothing less than they deserve. They’re getting out of touch with what’s happening outside the Citadel.”

Prompto smiled at him and stepped aside to let Regis sit down. “Doesn’t seem to have helped your mood any, though. Anything I could do to help?”

Regis looked around. It was well into the night. the number of guards posted within the Citadel were far fewer than during the day. “It’s risky,” he murmured, watching Prompto kneel before him.

“What’s life without a little risk, Your Majesty?” Prompto replied, unbuckling Regis’ belt and digging into his briefs to pull out his half hard cock. 

Regis rested back and watched him work, not realising how much he’d missed that sinful mouth until now. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the tongue licking along his tip, the stress of maintaining the Wall along with the daily stressors of ruling a kingdom slowly oozed off him until he was a almost slouching in his throne. He ran his fingers through Prompto’s hair, not in any particular rush to to finish quickly. 

He opened his eyes when he heard clothing rustling. Prompto met his eyes and pulled off his cock with a slick popping noise. “Interested in fucking more than my mouth, Your Majesty?” Prompto asked, nuzzling his cheek against Regis’ cock.

Regis’ brain shorted out for a moment. Dumbly, he nodded and Prompto grinned at him, quickly stripping out of his clothes. Regis made a move to join him, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. “Stay clothed?” Prompto asked, “It’s, uh, kind of a fantasy of mine.” Prompto carefully climbed into his lap and Regis was suddenly grateful his knee was doing well and he hadn’t put the brace on that morning. Getting an up close and person view on the young man, Regis was startled to see a hand print-like bruise on his throat.

He ran his fingers over the marks. “What’s this?”

“Heh, someone wanted to try choking me during sex, it was a little weird to be honest,” Prompto replied, settling against him. He tipped his head and Regis took was he was offering, tongue flicking over Prompto’s lips. Regis licked into his mouth, barely taking notice of what Prompto was doing with his hand when it disappeared off his shoulder. Kissing along his jaw, Regis nibbled on his throat, mindful not to bite too hard on the already bruised flesh.

Prompto squirmed in his lap. “Regis,” he mewled, sliding a hand into his hair. “I’m so ready for you, please!” A condom appeared in Prompto’s hand and Regis barely paid any heed to how the hell that appeared out of nowhere. Prompto tore into the package with his teeth and carefully rolled it onto Regis’ straining cock.

Instead of immediately sitting on his cock, Prompto got off to turn around. Regis hissed as the tight heat of Prompto’s hole slid down his length. Prompto arched against his clothed chest, whining quietly under his breath. “Sing for me, darling,” Regis whispered in his ear, gripping his hips. “Don't hold back.” The position gave Prompto no leverage to set the pace and Regis found he didn't mind that, not with the noises he could punch fuck out of him.  
  
  


 

They were so wrapped up in their pleasure they failed to hear the creak of a door opening, a quiet inhale of surprise, and then the door closing with a soft click.

Gripping the arms of the throne, Prompto managed to get his feet onto either side of Regis’ thighs, quickening the pace. “Regis, gods you feel so good!” Prompto cried out, happily bouncing on the older man’s lap.

Allowing Prompto to take the reins, Regis moved a hand from his waist to grip Prompto’s weeping cock, eager to feel the young man orgasm on his cock. The blond moaned loudly as his cock began spurting come over his belly. Burying his face into his bruised neck, Regis let go of his twitching cock to fuck him through his orgasm, not that he lasted long. The muscle spasm gripping him felt amazing as he spilled into the condom.

Not thinking about disease prevention so much as Regis was grateful for the minimized mess as he slipped out of Prompto and reached down to carefully pull the condom off. He blinked when Prompto grabbed it from his hand and muttered, “I’ll dispose of it, sir.”

Regis leaned back against his throne, gently tugging Prompto back to rest against his chest. “You are a priceless asset to the throne.”

Prompto giggled breathlessly, wiggling his bottom. “It sure is, Your Majesty.”


	7. Train Ride

Prompto hummed to himself as he waited on the platform of the train station for his train to arrive. He was meeting up with Noctis to go to a Halloween house party Gladio was hosting (Prompto was pretty sure Ignis was making him host to keep anything scandalous from hitting the tabloids). Fortunately he wasn’t the only person dressed up, otherwise he’d be self-conscious in his outfit. He and Noctis decided to wear their cosplays, Noct going as the main character of their favourite final fantasy game and he as the best friend/love interest.

(“I’m actually surprised you didn’t shave,” Noctis had remarked, watching his friend slip on the black mini skirt.

“Perks of being naturally blond and being in the sunshine all the time, you can barely see it!” Prompto grinned, affixing the suspenders to keep his skirt in place. “We are totally going to win best cosplay couple!”

Noctis chuckled and glanced at his phone, standing up and dusting his purple pants off. “We better mosey or we’ll be late.”

“Already in character? Love it!”)

“ _ Next train on track three. _ ”

Prompto grimaced when he saw how full the cars were. With Crownsguard training taking up most of his time (among other things), he forgot how busy the train lines were in the late afternoon. Especially when they were coming from the financial district.

After a few people got off, he squeezed on. The only solace he had was the AC was still working. After they left the next station, Prompto had managed to squeeze through the crowd to the end of the car, hanging on to the over head handle.

“Fancy seeing you here, Chocobo. Almost didn’t recognise you with that wig on.” Prompto looked up from his phone game to see Crowe seated in front of him.

“Oh hey!” He said in surprise and grinned at her. “Out and about so soon after deployment?” He looked over her attire was a decidedly casual Crowe look. As casual as a biker look could be anyway.

Crowe shrugged. “Voluntold to go to that party the Amicitia’s are hosting to keep an eye on things. Figured since the Captain said to keep it lowkey it meant not having to wear the stupid uniform.”

Prompto grinned. Personally he loved the Glaive uniform. Especially the boots. Although, if she was going, he had to wonder if--

Prompto froze when he felt a hand on his ass. He’d felt a few hands brush along his body but when they didn’t go further he assumed it was all accidental. This was definitely not an accident.

Crowe raised an eyebrow at his frozen expression and looked him over, a smirk sliding over her face. “You okay?”

Prompto bit his lip to refrain from squeaking when he felt the hand dip lower under the skirt and fingers run along his panty line. “Yep, ah, s-someone stepped on my --hnngh-- stuff.”

It would have been easy to put an immediate stop to things. He had self defense training and Crowe was right in front of him. And she clearly knew what was going on and had a better vantage point. But she didn’t looked worried. Then the train came to a stop and when the doors opened, the sudden airflow had Prompto catching a whiff of a familiar aftershave.

Keeping his grip firm on the overhead handle, Prompto relaxed against the body behind him, the questing fingers rubbing against his crack. When they dipped further the owner of the hand chuckled.

“What’s so funny?”

Prompto heard Nyx’s voice over the roar of the train as they headed into the underground tunnels.

“This slut is sopping wet.” Prompto made a strangled noise in the back of his throat as Luche forced two fingers into his pre-lubed hole. He might have been masturbating a couple hours before he left. Nyx’s team had returned the night before from a two week mission beyond the wall and Prompto was giving them time to decompress. Visiting his Majesty barely tamed his urges as he had to be incredibly discreet with those visits.

Crowe stood up, crowding into Prompto’s space and helping hide the new set of hands creeping under Prompto’s shirt. “Please, take my seat, sir. You look like you could use it.”

Prompto desperately tried to keep his breathing even, as Glaive Libertus took her seat, awkwardly moving his casted leg out of the way. His focus slipped away from the injured man to the fingers that paused at his nipples.

“What’s this?” Nyx murmured in his ear, pinching his nipples, rolling the piercings there. 

“W-Welcome home gift,” Prompto gasped, his mouth swiftly covered by Crowe’s hand. 

Her other hand moved to his hand at his side holding his phone. She plucked the device from his lax fingers and put it into the pocket in his skirt. “Hush chocobo, we don’t want to get caught, now do we?” She hissed against her hand which was still covering his mouth. 

Despite her warning, he moaned against her hand as more fingers pressed into his hole. This is unbelievable he thought, eyes dazedly looking to his right where many businessmen were within feet of catching their act. He clenched down when one happen to glance in his direction as the train stopped again. The man seemed to see nothing amiss and left the car.

“Hush.” Crowe slid her hand from his mouth up under his wig and pulled it off, tossing it next to Libertus before grabbing Prompto by the hair. She parked her ass on Libertus’ good leg and spread her thighs, reaching down with her free hand to pop buttons hidden along the crease of her pants, exposing her bare pussy. She yanked on his hair, forcing him to release the overhead bar. He bent over and eagerly buried his face between her thighs, thoughts of their location disappearing as she ground her slick cunt against his face.

With his ass in the air, Luche spared little time removing his fingers and replacing them with his cock.

“Make him sing, Luche,” Crowe moaned above him, running her blunt nails against his scalp.

Prompto was in cockslut heaven. He was riding the waves of pleasure as the Glaives used every inch they could get away with. He vaguely felt a hand moving his to wrap around a cock near Crowe’s hip. He nearly missed Luche coming and leaving his ass when his favourite cock pressed into him, filling him up in all the right ways. His grip tightened on the cock in his hand (‘ _ Who…? _ ’) as he snuck his other hand to join his tongue in Crowe’s quaking pussy.

“ _ Next stop Somnus Park Station. _ ”

“Finish up, guys,” Luche said, with his back to the dwindling crowd. Prompto’s cries were muffled as Nyx set a brutal pace to finish before they arrived at their stop. Crowe sunk her other hand into Prom’s hair, holding him against her sex as she came, shaking on Libertus’ lap. 

“Fhnnngh,” Prompto mumbled incoherently when Nyx suddenly stilled his hips flush against Prompto’s. “Holy… Holy Ramuh,” he panted into Crowe’s thigh, his legs shaking from trying to keep himself bent at the hip. When Nyx slipped out, he collapsed to his knees, moving in to curl up to Libertus’ good leg.

“Messy bird,” Luche cooed at him, draping his coat over Prompto’s shoulders.

“Is he okay?”

Prompto wearily glanced over to see a concerned businesswoman looking at him.

“Heatstroke,” Crowe said easily, offering Prompto her water bottle. “I guess the AC in this car wasn’t enough to cool him off. I’ll make sure he gets home.” She added when she saw the woman give Nyx and Luche suspicious looks.

“Thanks for the cover, Libs,” Nyx said when the woman left. He Prompto to his feet as the train slowed down.

Libertus grinned. “Thanks for the show.”

“Pervy old man,” Crowe said, discreetly buttoning the inside of her pants up again.

Prompto blinked. “Cover?”

Libertus wiggled his fingers at him, sparks of magic dancing between his fingers. “Improper use of His Majesty’s gift.”

Prompto hid his giggle into Nyx’s shoulder, letting the man lead him off the train. Crowe plopped his discarded wig haphazardly back on his head. “Ooof, I need to clean up, I got that party to attend with Noctis.” 

“You should play hooky with Nyx,” Crowe said, as Luche and Libertus went ahead of the trio. “The hero misses his chocobo.”

Prompto missed the glare Nyx sent Crowe’s way. “Mmmm, a soak in the tub with my favourite Glaive sounds so good. But we both live so far away.” Prompto pouted. 

“The Prince doesn’t though,” Crowe said, sticking her hand into the pocket holding Prompto’s keys and phone and pulled the device out. “There,” She said, unlocking his phone. She tapped away before putting it back. “And now he knows you’ll be there getting sick in the bathroom with Nyx watching over you to make sure you get better.”

“Crowe--”

She interrupted Nyx’s posturing. “Go, the poor kid looks ready to fall asleep right here.”

“Gee I wonder why,” Prompto snarked at her, but allowed Nyx to haul him up the steps to the main street.

“I didn’t think you’d be into that,” Prompto said after they entered Noctis’ apartment building and waited for the elevator to arrive. “You know, cause it was riskier than the locker room the guys seem to favour.”

Nyx smirked briefly. “Captain Drautos was less likely to walk in on us. He would have seen right through Libertus’ shield. At least with the locker rooms we have people watching out to distract and alert us if he happened to wander by.”

Entering the elevator, Prompto surprised Nyx by backing him into the corner to hug him, head resting on the man’s chest. “I’m so relieved you made it back, Nyx. I was so worried.”

“Me too, Sunshine,” Nyx murmured into his hair, holding him close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see you lurking there, Plot, get outta here!


End file.
